1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns an applicator holder device that can be used in particular, but not exclusively, in the cosmetic field, using for example, a kohl pencil lead, a liner, lipstick, eyeshadow etc. Within the meaning of the present Application, the term "applicator" encompasses applicators for direct application (a lead), as well as applicators for indirect application (a flocked or not flocked foam, a felt, pencil brush etc.).
2. Discussion of the Background
In the field of cosmetics, mechanisms are known which comprise a handle with a central pusher component actuated by a screw thread to allow a "lead" to be selectively advanced or retracted, so as to lower or push up a "lead" disposed in the head (or nose) of an applicator, the "lead" being carried by a cup. The cup is held in position inside by a spring in the rest position. When the nose is mounted on the handle and when the pusher is actuated, it pushes the "lead" out of the head while decompressing the spring. The term "lead" is used here to denote any elongate mass or stick of consumable cosmetic product.
A major drawback relates to the fact that if the refill nose is removed in the course of use without re-screwing back the pusher mechanism, the "lead" enters back into the nose, but the pusher remains in its high position, then requiring a manipulation for returning it into its low position. Moreover, since the pusher mechanism is actuated by a screw thread arranged on the internal surface of the holder, it is difficult to give the pencil a shape other than a circular shape, because of the material thicknesses produced. Finally, such mechanisms use a large number of components, which considerably increases the cost of these devices.
Other applicator holder devices are also described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,358,699, or in EP-A-0604793 or DE-A-4222759. The devices described in these documents are of the type comprising a threaded stem with which one or several tabs are brought to engage, so as to drive the applicator into its emerged position. However, due to the mechanism driving it, this kind of device poses problems mainly because the applicator is held axially rigidly in position, which inevitably produces in the application process a certain lack of softness which is perceived by the users as a defect when the device is used for applying make-up products in zones as sensitive as those surrounding the eyes.
Moreover, in EP-A-0604793 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,358,699, the drive mechanism which constitutes a fragile part of the device is carried, not by the detachable head, but by the body, or by an intermediate manipulating element, which requires the replacement of the whole of the device if the drive mechanism becomes damaged.
Finally, in the case of DE-A-4222759, the driving part of the mechanism is caused to engage with the threaded stem substantially at its centre during the mounting of the head on the body of the device. Because of the small annular spaces, this makes it necessary for the drive means to forcibly pass in their strained position over a substantial portion of the thread, which forcible passing substantially affects the ease and softness of the assembly and use of the device, and there is moreover, the risk of irremediable damage being caused to either the drive mechanism or the thread, or both.